El Asalto
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Asami se vuelve victima de un criminal que ronda Ciudad Republica ¿Podra Korra salvarla?


**El Asalto**

Las calles de Ciudad Republica eran generalmente seguras, la policía siempre se encargaba de atrapar a los criminales, pero de vez en cuando llegaban era tarde, había criminales bastantes escurridizos hasta para la jefa Lin Bei Fong o sus 2 oficiales más confiables: Mako y Kotatsu.

Era un día común en la vida de Asami Sato la CEO de Industrias Futuro, su novia el Avatar Korra aun dormía, odiaba las mañanas. Y su hija Mitsuki Sato imitaba esa acción, la joven CEO reía ante las acciones de sus 2 chicas. Las amaba como a nadie en este mundo pero debía admitir que ambas eran unas torpes sin remedio, claro que eso las volvía adorables.

La joven de ojos verdes caminaba hacía su oficina y tomaba unos planos que llevaría a Industrias Futuro, ese día era su gran junta, una que revolucionaría al mundo como se conocía, y todo gracias a los esfuerzos y el ingenio de Asami Sato. Estaba realmente emocionada por esto, pero entonces un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Asami ¿Qué haces tan temprano?" Se trataba de la joven Avatar que había despertado con el ruido ocasionado por la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

"Lo siento, mucho. Tengo una importante reunión que cambiara la vida de las personas"

Una orgullosa señorita Sato sonreía. Para Korra a pesar de ser el Avatar, puente entre 2 mundos, protectora de la gente; la verdadera heroína era su novia, ella hacía que el mundo mejorara y sin necesidad de pelear, todo lo hacía con su mente y su amabilidad.

"No te preocupes, Sami. Solo que es muy temprano aun ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Tranquila, no pasara nada, sé cuidarme sola, además iré en mi sato-móvil ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien" Asami estaba segura de que no pasaría nada, y ver a la sureña así de preocupada la hacía sentir la mujer más querida del mundo, por lo que se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla que ayudó a la joven a despertar totalmente "Nos vemos más tarde" Salía la mayor hacía la cochera para subir a su vehículo.

Al llegar subió todo lo que necesitaba para su reunión, todo era perfecto, pero al intentar arrancar la sorpresa que se llevó no fue muy agradable. El auto no funcionaba, Asami comenzaba a revisarlo y era más grave de lo que esperaba, no podría repararlo a tiempo, por lo que decidió tomar las cosas y subir para hablar con Korra respecto a lo sucedido. Al entrar de nuevo a su hogar Mitsuki acababa de despertarse mientras abrazaba a su peluche de dragón [1] "Mamá, buenos días" Antes las palabras de una dormida Mitsuki, el Avatar salía para sorprenderse con la presencia de su novia.

"Asami ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido" Hacía un puchero la maestra de los 4 elementos.

"Pues ese era el plan, pero mi pequeño vehículo falló y no tengo tiempo de repararlo. Supongo que llegare caminando" Ante esto la pequeña y la sureña se observaban, todos sabían que la ciudad era peligrosa tan temprano, en especial si tu nombre es Asami Sato, la mujer más rica de toda la región, sino es que de las 4 naciones.

"¿Estas segura que no necesitas que te acompañe?" Preguntaba Korra preocupada por la mujer que estaba frente a ella

"Tranquila, Korra. Recuerda lo que te dije, yo sé cuidarme sola. Lo he hecho muchas veces ¿No es así?" Guiñaba un ojo la mujer, para salir de su hogar, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hija, y un leve beso en los labios a su novia.

La gente en la calle saludaba a la joven CEO, todos sabían quién era ella, todo un icono en la ciudad, para su mala suerte no solo la gente buena tenía conocimientos acerca de ella, también los criminales.

Desde un callejón un hombre con una navaja la miraba, era un sujeto de gran tamaño, más alto que Mako, más musculoso que Bolin [2], además de varios tatuajes y cicatrices que cubrían su rostro y brazos. Mientras Asami caminaba cerca del callejón los brazos de este hombre la jalaban hacía dentro del mismo lugar.

"Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es la mujer más rica de toda Ciudad República: Asami Sato. Pero que honor tenerla por aquí" Se burlaba el delincuente mientras con su navaja apuntaba al cuello de la joven Sato.

-En el hogar Sato-

Korra veía a su hija comer su desayuno tranquilamente, pero por su mente pasaba esa preocupación y esa culpa por haber dejado ir sola a Asami, como si presintiera que algo malo le iba a pasar.

"¿Qué tienes, Korra?" Mitsuki preguntaba mientras terminaba de pasar sus alimentos, aunque la pequeña no lo admitiera ver al Avatar así la ponía muy mal.

"Estoy preocupada por Sami, la ciudad está llena de varios criminales, y más desde el incidente de Kuvira" La joven maestra agua hacía un puchero mientras decía esto y sus ojos denotaban mucha tristeza y preocupación.

"Lo sé, recuerda que yo era una [3]. Yo sé que la ciudad está llena de tipos malos que no les interesa lastimar a otros con tal de conseguir lo que quieren. Pero mamá sabe cuidarse sola, no tienes nada de lo cual debas preocuparte"

"Estoy consciente de que ella puede cuidarse sola, pero ¿Qué tal si la toman por sorpresa? ¿O si la ataca un maestro? ¿Qué tal si es emboscada por varios criminales y no puede ella sola contra ellos?" Korra ahora sonaba realmente preocupada por lo que pudiese pasarle a la mujer que ella más amaba en este mundo, bueno además de su hija. Era definitivo debía ir a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, eso la dejaría más tranquila.

Se dirigió a su habitación y cambiando su pijama por su traje, tomaba su planeador dirigiéndose hacia la ventana lista para despegar, pero entonces una voz la hizo virar hacia la dirección de dónde provenía, era Mitsuki confundida por lo que hacía el Avatar "¿Planeabas irte y dejarme aquí sola?" Decía molesta la niña mientras veía a la sureña sonrojarse y rascarse la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"Bueno no, puedes cuidarte sola y eso" No sabía mentir la maestra de los 4 elementos, provocando una mirada de incredulidad en la menor "Esta bien, admito que por un momento olvide que haría contigo"

"Por eso no te puedo decir mamá, eres una irresponsable" Con estas palabras la pequeña Sato hacía que los ojos de Korra se llenaran de lágrimas "Pero te entiendo, yo me quedare aquí por si cualquier cosa. No te preocupes" Ahora sonreía la pequeña levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación "Ve a cerciorarte que mamá esta bien"

"Gracias. Volveré en cuanto me asegure que Asami está a salvo" Y entonces el Avatar partía en dirección de Industrias Futuro, la joven CEO no tenía tanto que había partido y a pie no estarían tan lejos.

-En el callejón-

Asami trataba de liberarse, sin importar cuanto hiciera o cuanto golpeara y pataleara el asaltante no la liberaba de ninguna forma "Tus golpes no son nada, a diferencia de otros criminales yo no soy débil. Además soy un poderoso maestro tierra, es obvio que soy más fuerte que una simple mujer. Así que te pones quieta o te corto el cuello" Sugería el hombre acercando más el objeto afilado a la piel de la CEO.

"Si me haces algo el Avatar Korra vendrá y te pateara. Nunca te perdonaría que me lastimaras" Decía Asami tratando de hacer que el ladrón entrara en razón.

"¿Crees que yo, el gran Hanzo [4] me espantaría con eso? Yo no le tengo miedo a ese remedo de Avatar" Reía Hanzo, pero con estas palabras la furia de Asami crecía, nadie insultaba al Avatar y menos en su presencia.

Con esto Asami lanzó un codazo a la boca del criminal, haciendo que del dolor Hanzo la soltara y ella comenzaba a golpearlo, estaba realmente furiosa, pero sin notarlo, él la tomo de la pierna tirándola al piso "¡MALDITA PERRA! Te lo advertí ahora tendré que matarte" Cuando estaba a punto de usar su navaja, una ráfaga de viento arrojaba al criminal contra la pared y liberando a la joven Sato, esta última al mirar vio a una furiosa Avatar Korra parada en la entrada del callejón.

"Korra…" Pero era interrumpida por la sureña.

"¡Te dije que era peligroso!" Estaba entre furiosa y preocupada la mujer de ojos azules, que ahora miraba a Hanzo levantarse con su rostro de color rojo por la cólera que lo estaba invadiendo "Asami, quédate atrás de mi mientras pateo el trasero de este criminal idiota" Y con esto la ingeniero se mantenía detrás de su novia, sabía que así estaría segura, confiaba totalmente en Korra.

"Pero si es esa Avatar de quinta, el Avatar Korra ¿Vienes a que te mate junto con tu novia?" Y con esto el maestro hacía un movimiento levantando 2 pequeñas extensiones de tierra que atrapaban a Asami "Te lograste escapar. Preciosa, quédate ahí mientras miras como mato a esta mujer" Le anunciaba el ladrón a Asami estas palabras.

Korra ya no aguantaba, así que comenzaba a pelear con Hanzo, en momentos el maestro tierra arrojaba rocas tan gigantescas, que para Korra era difícil detenerlas a pesar de usar su propia tierra control para regresárselas. El Avatar arrojaba ráfagas de aire intentando arrojar al bandido de nuevo contra la pared en un intento de noquearlo, pero debido a su gran tamaño no se movía ni un centímetro "¿Es todo lo que tienes?" Se acercaba corriendo Hanzo tomando a Korra del cuello "Eres más débil de lo que pensaba" Se burlaba presionando más el cuello de la sureña como si quisiera romperlo.

El hombre de gigantesco tamaño comenzaba a golpear el rostro de Korra ante la mirada de una aterrada Asami, quien solo veía como los ojos de la Avatar se ponían morados, de su nariz comenzaba a brotar tanta sangre que los nudillos del bandido se llenaban del líquido vital y se notaban a pesar de su gran tamaño, cuando creyó haber lastimado a Korra al punto de dejarla incapaz de mover, la dejó caer al piso y tomando su navaja se acercó a Asami "¿Pensaste que me había olvidado de ti? No te preocupes, nena. Esto será algo rápido" Al escuchar esto los ojos de Korra se abrieron con un reconocido brillo en ellos, y cuando Hanzo estaba a punto de cortar el cuello de Asami una roca tan grande como él, lo arrojó contra la pared, pero a pesar de eso era capaz de resistir el daño "Pero qué demonios" Korra estaba en estado Avatar liberando a Asami y atacando a Hanzo quien se defendía como podía, hasta que harto se acercó a Korra intentando matarla. Todos sabían que si el Avatar moría en estado Avatar terminarían con el ciclo del Avatar para siempre, y si Hanzo debía matarla para obtener lo que quería no le importaba en lo absoluto. Korra evitaba los ataques, hasta que uno certero le rasguñaba profundamente el ojo izquierdo sacando tanta sangre, que el Avatar usaba su fuego control encerrando al villano en un círculo de fuego que le robaba el oxígeno volviéndolo dióxido de carbono [5] llevándolo al punto del desmayo, pero debido a todo lo ocurrido Korra cayó desmayada también.

Asami corría en dirección de su novia, pero al asegurarse que estaba viva, el aire volvió a sus pulmones, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, y gracias a la intervención de un hombre que pasaba en el momento que Korra y Hanzo peleaban, llamando a Lin, quien apareció junto con Mako y Kotatsu para arrestar al inmenso hombre, su tamaño impresionaba a los jóvenes detectives, pero no a Lin, a su edad había visto tantos criminales tan diferentes, de varios tamaños, colores, locuras, habilidades.

Minutos después una ambulancia aparecía llevando al Avatar al hospital. En este lugar Korra era atendida por diferentes doctores y maestros agua que se encargaban de curar sus heridas, ante la mirada de una preocupada Asami y una triste Mitsuki. Las horas pasaban y por fin se les permitió entrar a ver a la mujer de piel morena que había salvado al mundo varias veces.

Korra solo veía oscuridad, hasta que comenzó a ver una luz seguida de voces de una mujer y una niña "¿Crees que Korra despertara pronto?"

"Estoy segura que sí, ya lo veras. Solo necesita descansar" Y al finalizar esto, el Avatar abría sus ojos mirando a su alrededor a las 2 personas que hablaban antes "¿Asami? ¿Mitsuki?" La voz de Korra sonaba débil pero estable.

"Despertaste" Asami abrazaba amorosamente al amor de su vida mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos "Nunca hagas una locura así de nuevo"

"Pero ese tipo te quería lastimar"

"No importa, promete que tendrás más cuidado"

"Lo prometo"

La puerta se abría mientras un medico entraba para ver cómo se encontraba el Avatar "Pero que sorpresa, ya despertó. Me alegra mucho eso, vengo a decirles que mañana el Avatar podrá volver a su hogar, sus heridas fueron sanadas, pero la fatiga la podría lastimar, así que hoy será necesario que se quede aquí" Ante esto las 3 chicas sonreían, era una noticia genial "Solo que bueno, su rostro está muy lastimado, su nariz tardara un par de semanas en curarse y sus ojos de igual forma. Y lamento mucho esto, pero la herida, la cicatriz en su ojo, no pudimos hacer nada por eso, lo siento pero esa se quedara de por vida en su rostro" La voz del doctor sonaba triste, se despedía y salía de la habitación.

"Creo que ahora te llamare 'Scar [6]'" Reía Mitsuki para animar el ambiente.

"¿Algún día me respetaras?" Lloraba Korra.

"Para mi te ves muy guapa con esa cicatriz" Asami sonreía besando la mejilla de la sureña.

"Gracias" Asami y Korra se abrazaban mientras Mitsuki solo sonreía, era para estar felices que Korra y Asami salieran bien libradas de esta situación. Todo era perfecto.

 **Notas del autor.**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias por leerme. En serio

[1] Si leen mi fic del hilo rojo les daré un spoiler, ese peluche aparece en ese fic, en el último capítulo que subí (Aun no resubido ese fic)

[2] Lo imagine como a Gamagoori de Kill la Kill.

[3] Para entender eso pueden leer el fic "Madres primerizas"

[4] Quería ponerle el nombre de Scorpion de Mortal Kombat pero temía una demanda, así que lo deje solo en Hanzo.

[5] Que mi ingeniería me sirva de algo y conocer químicos jajaja

[6] Si, pensé en Scar del Rey León, mi villano Disney Favorito

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-Acepto dudas, quejas, sugerencias y reviews

-Gracias.


End file.
